


Prompt Harry/Ron

by nobodyzhuman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Not My Fault, Sorry Not Sorry, Tumblr Prompt, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: Prompt: Please do Ron pissing on Harry while he’s sleeping to show dominance





	Prompt Harry/Ron

**Author's Note:**

> Haha so this was interesting. Ron and Harry aren't a pairing I normally read or write and I've never done something with pee lol. Hope it came out okay. 
> 
> If you have a prompt idea cone find me on tumblr. Nobodyzhuman. Open to oh so many fandom haha

 

Maybe it was the feel of something warm and wet landing on top of him, spreading down through his blanket and into his sleep pants or maybe it was the strong odor of something not belonging that woke him. Which ever it was Harry jolted awake to find Ron standing over him, cock in his hand, peeing on him. 

 

It had to have been the obscenity of it that held him frozen in place. The complete oddness to the idea of walking up to his best friend emptying his bladder on him. It didn’t make sense. He tried to understand as he took Ron in. The red head was too tall to full stand under the canopy of the bed so he stood at a bent angle, smirk on his face and determined look in his eye. 

 

Something clicked in Harry’s brain as he finally jerked upwards to push Ron away. However, Ron moved fast enough for his large hand to land on Harry’s chest and push him back down. 

 

“Stay.” The red head demanded, the order sent a shiver down Harry’s back. Trying to block out the sound of Ron’s peeing he struggled under the hand. 

 

“What the hell?” He shouted. Part of him wanting to wake up the others, but a more embarrassed part hoped they slept through this, whatever the hell it was. 

 

“Almost done.” Ron said adding more weight to the hand, making sure Harry couldn’t get away.  

He struggled despite feeling trapped.

 

“Ron, what ar--,” he started and stopped, because a lecture Hermione had given them months ago rang in his ears. A long held tradition in pureblood families. A way of courting of sorts. One wizard showing his dominance and claiming another. She had lectured more about the magic involved in the act then the act itself. But Harry was starting to figure it out. After all, blood and sweat were powerful ingredients in potions and spells, why wouldn’t urine be as well. 

 

“Ron,” He tried, “You can’t...be...serious.” for some reason he stuttered. He was suddenly feeling hot and his heart was racing. He swallowed and gave another weak struggle. But this time when Ron pushed him back down and spike of arousal ran through him.  He moaned. Feeling his face reddened at embarrassment. Had he just gotten aroused by Ron peeing on him? Or was it being held down?  _ No, _ he shook his head, he was just confused. This whole situation was confusing. 

 

“Why?” He gasped out as Ron finished. Ron grinned at him and leaned over him. Harry gasped. Part of him screamed in  _ want _ for Ron to get closer. While a smaller voice in the back of his mind screamed that this was his best friend not a lover. 

 

It didn’t matter because Ron’s hand left his chest and found Harry’s hair. A strong yank pulled his head upwards and when Ron’s lips desperately pressed against his, he moaned and returned the hungry kiss. He had a brief thought about all the girl’s Ron had practiced on and how good the red head was, before Ron’s body laid over his. Again he moaned arching upwards to press against the bigger body. He heard Ron’s pleased groan and it was like all logic left him. All he could think about was chasing this  _ need _ building inside him. 

 

When he woke sometime later, he was warm, comfortable, and for once completely relaxed. He couldn’t remember a night he hadn’t screamed himself and his dorm mates wake from nightmares. He shifted and found he couldn’t move, an arm draped over his waist held him in place. It took less than a second for the events from hours before to run through his mind. He turned his head to see Ron sound asleep behind him. 

 

He studied his friend, trying hard to understand it all. Ron had never giving any indication of liking or wanting Harry. Sure he had seen Ron flirt with other guys so he knew Ron was open to the idea of having a boyfriend or male lover but why had he suddenly chose to make a move on Harry. Before he could start panicking, the arm around him tightened pulling him snug against Ron’s chest. Something about it soothed him. And he figured he could worry about it in the morning. He laid back down and drifted off to sleep. 

  
  



End file.
